Paw Patrol: Mega Mysteries
Paw Patrol: Mega Mysteries is a fan series created by IFand0m98 which stars the Paw Patrol pups investigating strange happenings all around Adventure Bay. This is one of the more serious and dark series. Characters Season 1: Ryder Chase Marshall Rocky Skye Rubble Zuma Everest Tracker Season 2: Ryder Chase Marshall Rocky Skye Rubble Zuma Everest Tracker Syren Season 3: Cyber Chase Marshall Rocky Skye Rubble Zuma Everest Tracker Syren Tor Episodes (+their plots) Season 1: The pups investigate strange happenings around their town of Diamond bay. Pups and the Lighthouse Light-out: The Lighthouse of Diamond Bay has vanished from the horizon Pups and the missing Mayor: Mayor Mya has been kidnapped at her own birthday party! Pups and the wrath of the Werepup: In this Halloween episode, Rocky is transformed into a werepup. Pups on the hook: The people of Diamond bay turn on the pups when a group of imposters arrive in the town. Pups and the alien alignment: Everest spots a UFO in the sky, wreaking havoc among the city. Pups and the murder of Shrew the cat: Famous Shrew is murdered whilst dancing on stage. Pups and the invisible robber: The people of Diamond bay are robbed! But the problem is... the culprit is invisible Pups and the case of the Black Bandit: The infamous Black Bandit has arrived and is plotting to force everywhere into bankruptcy. Pups and the ghost of St. Bay: The founder of Diamond bay is back to haunt the pups when a spooky ghoul is awoken by Marshall Pups and the soaring ship of the night sky: A band of pirates pillage the night sky before blasting bombs into the ground Pups VS the Villainous Virus: A mysterious hacker has uploaded a virus to every electronic, making technology come to life. Pups and the disappearing diamond: The dazzling Bay Diamond is stolen on the night is put on display. Pups and the curse of the Jungle Djinn: Tracker awakens an evil Djinn who grants everyone three cursed wishes. Pups and the Awry assault of the abominable snowman: In this Christmas episode, a snow monster brings destruction to the ski mountains. Pups and the Ingenious Invader: A space craft lands in the Town center, revealing an other wordly visitor. Season 2: The investagation continues further into Adventure Bay when An U.W.M attacks. Pups and the battle of the Ingenious Invader: The U.W.M attacks the bay, setting targets for the old town of Adventure bay. Pups and the terror of the Torments: The U.W.M unleashes mini monsters named Torments upon Adventure Bay. Pups and the horror of the howling husks: In this Halloween episode, Zombies are unleashsed upon the bay. Pups and the suicide of Sally Soya: Back in Diamond Bay, Sally Soya kills herself but it seems the case dives deeper than Ryder thought.... Pups on a thin line: The pups are finding hard to get on when Rocky leaves the group. During this, many crimes are commited. Pups and the Axolotl anomaly: Monstrous axolotls are unleashed by the U.W.M in Adventure bay, which Rocky tries to deal with himself Pups and the sewage serpent of the depths: Whilst reconciling with Rocky, a basalisk made of sewage is freed upon Adventure bay. Pups and the attack on Atlantis: Cthulu has his eye on Atlantis, intent on ruling it. A mer-pup named Syren joins the team. Pups and the inevitable persecution of the pup-poster: The pups divide when an alien symbiot takes control of one of the pups. Pups take on the Teal Tiger’s labyrinth: The U.W.M is identified as Loki, leader of the Teal Tigers and worshipper of Ragnorok. Pups and the ninja of the night: Teal Tiger general Ninjex attacks the city without a sighting of him. Pups and the massacre of the Mayors: Every Mayor in the Mayor's legion is murdered leaving the bays in chaos. Pups and the preposterous penguin’s powerful punch: In this Christmas episode, A Penguin-Polar Bear monster hybrid attacks the Yeti. Pups and the dive of the dead disappointment: The pups learn that Ryder was murdered by a mysterious threatoner. Pups and the 7 realms of Ragnarok: The seven realms of Ragnorok are opened, splitting the pups through dimensions. Season 3: TBA Pups and the rage of the ruthless Ragnorok: TBA Pups Brave the Tundra: TBA Pups and the mirrors of Asgard:TBA Pups and the mystery of the Myzters: TBA Pups and Loki's Ludicrous Enigma: TBA Pups and the Depths of the Kraken: TBA Pups and Tor's illusion: TBA Pups loath Cupid's love: TBA Pups feel the pain: TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA Season 4: TBA Trivia There have been 5 deaths between the 2 seasons so far, Not counting Season 2 epsiode 3. The love triangle between Zuma, Rocky and Skye plays a crucial role in the series. (Zuma loves Rocky, Rocky loves Skye and skye loves Zuma.) However Chase also has feelings for Skye. Skye chosses one of the three in Season 3 epsidode 8. Season 4 is to be released after Christmas, aswell as the last 6 epsiodes of season 3.